It's Us Against The World
by myloveisglee
Summary: Here is my first story! Rachel and Finn are engaged seniors at McKinley and its almost graduation! But Rachel tells Finn something that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat in the bathroom stall throwing up. How could she have let this happen to her? She and Finn were engaged and its right before graduation.

Rachel walked out of the stall to see Quinn standing there.

"Rach are you okay?" She asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Quinn just looked at her unconvinced.

"Rachel what is going on with you? You have been acting weird lately and we have all noticed."

"Quinn its nothing. Can we just go to rehersal?"

"Yeah come on. Listen before we go in I want you to know I am here for you what ever is causing you to be like this." Rachel smiled at her comment

"Thanks Quinn, I really needed to hear that."

They both walked into the choir room together. They were rehearsing for Nationals.

"Hey Rach is everything okay?" Finn asked his fiancée.

"Yeah Finn when we go to your place tonight I have to tell you something. Its kind of important." Rachel told him.

"Yeah is everything okay babe?" He asked concerned.

"I will explain later." They all continued to rehearse the dance number.

**BREAK**

After school Finn drove Rachel back to his house. His mom and Burt were going to be out and Kurt was with Blaine so they had the house to themselves.

He unlocked the front door and Rachel went to go and sit on the couch.

"Okay Rach everyone has noticed that you haven't been yourself all week. You need to tell me whats going on." He told her sitting next to her taking her hand in his.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't leave me." Tears start forming in her eyes.

"I promise babe."

"Finn…" She held his hand tighter, "I-I'm pregnant…" She lowered her head in shame.

He jaw dropped. He didn't know what to think. He was going to be a dad.

"And I don't want to give it up either. I don't want to be like my mother."

"Rach I'm never going to leave you or this baby. I'm not going to be like my father. I want my child to have a mommy and a daddy unlike the both of us. I would never put a child though that."

By now she had fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She held Finn's hand tighter.

"Thank you Finny. I thought you were just going to leave and want nothing to do with me or this baby." He just held her hand tighter.

"Have you gone to the doctors yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I wanted to tell you first. But I did schedule one for tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay great babe. I can't wait." He kissed her cheek. Wiping away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Your really happy about this?"

"Of course! I mean we are engaged anyway. It has to happen sooner or later right? Why not start now?"

She managed a watery smile.

"I love you so much Rach."

"I love you too Finny."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn woke up with Rachel in his arms. All he could do was smile. He couldn't stop dreaming about their future child. Rachel was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her chest bobbing up and down with every breath she took. She stirred a little in his arms and she opened her eyes.

"Morning babe" Finn said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Mmm. Good morning." She kissed him on the lips.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked cuddling her in his embrace.

"Yes, I did I couldn't stop dreaming about our child." He smiled at her.

"I was dreaming about it too, she was a little girl and she was so happy."

"Well come on Finn lets get up so we can go to our appointment I want to see our baby."

He did as he was told. It only took them an hour and by 11 they were out the door.

**BREAK**

"Rachel Berry." The nurse called her name. Her and Finn stood up and followed the nurse to the back room.

"Okay just have a sit here Rachel and doctor Jones will be in shortly."

Rachel layed down on the bed and Finn took a seat next to her. "I'm so nervous." She told him.

He held her hand and the doctor walked in. "Hello guys I'm doctor Jones and I will be taking care of you today what seems to be the problem Rachel?"

"Well I took 3 home pregnancy tests and they all came back positive, I guess I'm just here to check on the baby and see how far along I am." She held Finn's hand tighter.

"Okay I'll go and get the ultrasound machine set up for you and we will go take a look." He pulled out a huge remote and took out some blue gel.

"Okay roll up your shirt please, this is going to be cold." He informed her putting the gel on her stomach.

He put the camera on her stomach and moved it around. There was a swooshing sound. "There is your baby." He said pointing to the screen. "Okay Rachel you are at 4 months right now. Do you want to know the gender of your baby? I can tell you right now they are showing off."

Rachel looked over at Finn and his eyes were glued to the screen. He looked over at her and gave her a nod.

"Yes please." She said looking back at the screen.

"Well they do have a strong heartbeat. Your little girl is very healthy, congratulations." He said as he wiped the gel off of Rachel's stomach and wrote more stuff down.

Rachel and Finn were both teary eyed.

"Okay Rachel I'm going to give you some vitamins. I'll let you two have a moment." He told them as he walked out leaving the couple.

"Finn we are having a little girl." Tears falling down her face.

"I've never been more happy." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

The two of them made their next appointment and left the doctors office. Rachel had gotten into the passenger seat when she just looked at Finn.

"What's wrong Rach?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"What are our parents going to say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day that Finn and Rachel were going to tell their parents about the pregnancy. They both knew they were engaged, but not that they were expecting a child in 5 months.

They were going to Rachel's dad's house first.

Rachel knocked on the door and held Finn's hand tightly preparing for the worst.

"Star! It's nice to see you and have you home. Hello Finn." Leroy welcomed them into their house.

"Hi dad and daddy." Rachel said.

Hiram noticed a different tone in Rachel's voice. "Hey Rach is everything okay?"

"Dad I have something that I have to tell you."

"Okay just tell us."

"Well you know that Finn and I are getting married after graduation…"

"Don't you dare tell us that he got you pregnant." Leroy stated.

"Uh yeah that is what I had to say." Rachel said holding onto Finn's hand looking down.

"Get out. Take your things and leave." Hiram spat at her.

"But just give me a chance to explain…" She was cut off.

"I said take your things and LEAVE." Hiram told her again.

Rachel took Finn's hand ran upstairs to her room. She took everything she could, all her clothes her dream board, everything. She packed them up and took it out to Finn's truck.

Rachel climbed into Finn's truck and started crying.

"What am I going to do Finn? I don't have a job and I will have no where to go!" She sobbed.

Finn took her hand, "Babe it's going to be okay, we going to go to my place and tell mom and Burt and you can stay with us." He took her hand and kissed it.

**BREAK**

The pulled up to Finn's house and they knocked on the door.

"I'm scared." She said tears stated to form in her eyes.

"Hey stop okay? My mom and Burt love you and they are going to love our daughter too."

Before she could say anything else Carol opened the door.

"Finn! Rachel! Please come in!" She said with a huge smile. She went to hug her son and her soon to be daughter in law.

"Its good to see you too mom but there is something I need to tell you."

"Finn why does Rachel have a suitcase with her?"

Finn took a deep breath and just said it. "Mom, I am going to be a dad. Rachel is expecting and it's a little girl. We went to her dad's first and they didn't take the news very well, the kicked her out and want nothing to do with her or our daughter." Finn sighed and held Rachel's hand tighter. He feels like the world was lifted from his shoulders.

"Finn congratulations both of you. I am not mad at either of you. You are both engaged and you are graduating this year. It was going to happen sooner or later, Rachel you are more than welcome to stay here we wont disown you."

Finn and Rachel just smiled. Finn was so happy that his mother was so caring and let Rachel stay with them.

"Finn we have to tell the glee club tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was up all night with morning sickness. Her and Finn were going to tell the Glee Club about the pregnancy. Not that it really mattered because they were all graduating, but they thought they have a right to know.

"Rach, Rach wake up we have school." Finn gently shook his fiancée.

"Finn do we have to go?" She asked rolling over her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Yeah babe, we are telling everyone about our bun in your oven." Rachel smiled. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. She hoped they didn't react in a bad way.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?" He asked walking into the bathroom as Rachel fixed her hair.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" She asked braiding her hair to the side.

"Not really, have you?"

"I have, but if you don't like it we don't have to use it."

"Well what is it Rach?" He asked holding her hand.

"Isabella Faith." She told him.

"Babe its perfect. I love it." He kissed her cheek.

"You do? Are you sure?" She asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes I promise."

"Now come one lets go tell everyone about our daughter." Finn said dragging her out the door.

**BREAK**

Rachel and Finn walked into the choir room holding hands.

"Nice of you guys to show up." Puck said sitting next to Quinn.

"Sorry but we had some things to take care of." Fin replied.

Mr. Shue walked into the choir room. "Okay guys time to get down to business. We need to start learning choreography for Nationals."

"Mr. Shue Rachel and I have something to announce to everyone." Finn said walking up to the front of the room.

"So you guys know that we plan on getting married right after graduation… But our plans may be changing." Rachel said. She paused letting everyone understand what she is saying. "Well plan on getting married in about 6 months or a little after." She continued.

"Wait guys what are you trying to say?" Kurt asked confused as much as everyone else was.

"We are expecting!" Finn just blurted it out. Before he knew it everyone ran up to them giving them hugs and congratulating them.

"Do you know what your are having yet?" Quinn asked along with everyone else repeating the same question.

Rachel looked at Finn and nodded.

"We are having a little girl." She said starting to tear up.

"How far along are you?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm almost 5 months."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Sam asked.

"We do." Finn started before everyone was asking him what her name was going to be.

"Her name is going to be Isabella Faith." Rachel said with a smile.

"That is the cutest name ever, diva." Kurt told her.

"Thanks Kurt. She's due sometime in May." Rachel told the group.

"Congradulations guys. You are both going to be great parents." Mr. Shue told the couple.

"Thanks Mr. Shue." They both said. Then everyone went to go and rehearse for Nationals.


	5. Chapter 5

It was one week until nationals. Rachel is starting to show. Today is Saturday and Rachel and Finn are going shopping for their daughter today.

Rachel woke up in Finn's arms. She always loved waking up with him.

"Good morning beautiful." Finn smiled.

"Good morning." She replied.

"And good morning to you too, Bella." Finn kissed her cheek.

All Rachel could do is smile while rubbing circles on her belly. This was the first time Finn called their daughter by her name.

"Finn that was the cutest thing ever. I loved hearing you call her by her name." She kissed him full on the mouth this time.

"Well I have to call our daughter by her name." he gave her a smirk.

"Hah. Funny." She said smiling at him.

"Well are you excited to go shopping for her today?" She asked her fiancée.

"I have never been more excited." He told her.

"Alright lets go!" She took his hand and dragged him out of bed.

**BREAK**

The couple was walking around the mall and looking through the baby stores.

"Oh hey I think this store is new, lets go check it out." She took his hand and they walked into the store going right to the little girl things.

"So we plan on getting things for her room today right?" Finn asked looking at the cribs on the shelf and on display.

"Yep and maybe a few other things too." She replied.

Finn was looking at all the cribs until a certain one caught his eye.

"Hey Rach, what do you think about this one?" He asked pointing to the light pink circular crib.

"Finn I love it. We have to get it. I'll go grab a carriage." She told him walking away to the front of the store.

Finn picked up the box of the crib he wanted and went to look at the changing table that matched it.

"Okay put the box here so you don't have to carry it." Rachel told him.

Doing as he was told he pushed the carriage to the changing tables he was looking at.

"Which one do you like?" He asked her.

"I like this one." She said pointing to a white table to go with the light pink.

"I do too. Lets get it." He said putting the box into their cart.

They were still walking around the store hand in hand looking around the girl things. They picked up a few stuffed animals and they went to the front of the store to pay.

"Okay Bella I hope you like this crib, because that's where you will be sleeping for a while." Finn said kissing Rachel's swollen stomach.

Rachel was laughing at Finn's interaction with their unborn daughter.

"Okay lets get home." Rachel said taking Finn's hand.

**BREAK**

Finn and Rachel got some take out and went back to their place.

Rachel was walking up the stairs carrying their take out bags until she stopped dead in her tracks dropping the food and putting her hands to her stomach.

"Rach whats wrong?!" Finn asked running aver to his fiancée who just gave him a mini heart attack.

"Sh-She just kicked! She kicked for the first time Finny!" She said with excitement. She took his hand and put it on the spot where there daughter was kicking.

"Oh my gosh. Does it hurt Rach?" He asked amazed at what he was feeling.

"No. It feels a little weird, but it doesn't hurt."

Finn got down to her stomach's level…

"Hi Bella I'm your daddy. I just felt you moving inside mommy for the first time and it was amazing to feel you moving. I love you so much and I cant wait to meet you." He kissed her stomach one last time and stood back up taking Rachel's hand, she had tears in her eyes.

"Finn that was so sweet. I love when you are talking to her." She said kissing him full on the mouth.

"Come on I'm starving and so is your daughter." They walked in holding hands happier than they ever were about life.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day. Today is Nationals. Today is the day their lives will change forever. Rachel and Finn woke up at 6 am. They had to get to school early to leave for Nationals. They were taking a bus.

"Finn come on! We have to go or we will be late!" Rachel hollered at Finn.

"Rach please calm down. I don't think they are going to leave with out us." Finn said as he locked the door and put their bags into his truck.

Nationals is in Chicago this year, and the couple is looking forward to spending time together in the windy city.

It was about a 10 minuet drive to school where they were meeting the rest of the glee club.

They pulled into the parking lot to see everyone waiting for them.

"See babe, I told you they weren't going to leave with out us." He said as he helped her out of the truck and carried their bags over to where everyone else was conversing about excited they all were.

They all got into the bus and they were off to nationals.

**BREAK**

It was about a 6 hour drive to Chicago. Everyone was so happy to get off that bus.

"Okay guys we are at the hotel and Nationals is tomorrow so this gives you guys some free tome to go look around the city or rehearse. That's up to you guys but we will be rehearsing tomorrow." Mr. Shue informed them.

They all decided to go and look around the city for the rest of the day. They were all walking together as a group. They went through the park and of course there was a playground and Puck couldn't resist. Being the inner child Puck ran over to the monkey bars and started swinging from them.

"Okay Puck, why don't we all go get some lunch." Finn suggested, checking his watch to see that it was around 12:30.

"Yeah can we? Bella and I are starving." Rachel said and everyone laughed walking to find someplace to eat.

By the end of the day, everyone was loving their time in Chicago. They were looking more forward to Nationals because they all believed that this year they could win it.

**BREAK**

Everyone woke up at 7 got dressed and headed down for breakfast. They all wanted to get right into rehearsal because they had to make everything perfect.

By the time everyone was done eating it was 7:45 and they all went to the ballroom with a radio and started to rehearse the dance numbers.

Nationals started at noon so they had plenty of time. That is until Rachel ran out desperate to find a bathroom or a garbage can. She was getting her morning sickness again. She hadn't gotten it in about a month.

"Why is this happening now?" She was asking her self as she threw up into the bin.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A familiar voice said from behind.

She turned around and to her surprise she couldn't believe who was standing behind her.

Jesse St. James.

"Jesse go away I don't want to talk to you." She told him trying to stand up but she couldn't.

"Looks like someone isn't going to be performing today now are they?" He said walking closer to her.

"Jesse GO AWAY!" she was screaming now. She didn't to see or even look at the kid.

"Finn knocked you up didn't he?"

"I don't understand how you went back to him."

Rachel had tears down her face at this point. She didn't know why Jesse was doing this to her.

As if on cue, Finn ran and found Rachel on the floor in tears.

"Jesse what did you do to her!?" Finn asked running up to the smaller guy that stood in front of him.

"I didn't do anything to her!" He spat back.

"You obviously did because she is in tears on the floor!" Finn said demanding an explanation now.

"Jesse was just leaving Finn." Was all Rachel managed to say.

Jesse just walked away. "This isn't the last of me Rachel Berry!"

"Babe, what did he do to you?" Finn asked rubbing her back.

"I was having morning sickness and I was throwing up and he came in here and he was saying that he knew you knocked me up. I was trying to tell him to leave but he wouldn't."

It took her a minuet to finish her entire speech in between her sobs.

"Baby its going to be okay. Im here now" Finn wanted to make sure that everything was going to be fine and that she was going to be okay.

"I don't understand why this is happening now! I haven't had morning sickness in over a month! Why is it coming back now?" she started getting tears in her eyes when she stopped throwing up.

"Babe, maybe this isn't morning sickness…" Finn started.

"Then what is it?!" Rachel said cutting him off.

"Rach maybe its just nerves, I mean we lost Nationals last year because of our kiss. We felt so bad after that. Maybe you are just nervous." Finn said helping his fiancée up off the floor.

"Maybe your right. I really don't want to loose again. Im tired of being the school joke." She said as she held his hand.

"Babe, your not the school joke." He told her.

"Finn can you take me back to the room so I can brush my teeth and stuff?" She asked him.

"Of course. Let me just go tell everyone that you are okay." Finn said as he walked back into the ball room with Rachel in his hand.

Finn took Rachel back to the hotel room to freshen up. By the time they were done it was almost time for Nationals to start. Rachel and Finn got into their costume and went to meet everyone back stage.

Authors Note: Hey guys! First I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story! I love reading all of the reviews and what you guys have to say about the story! Im sorry but the actual competition is going to be in the next chapter because I didn't want to make this one too long:) thank you for sticking with my story! I hope its not too bad its my first time writing and actually publishing (:

Xoxo~Katelyn(:


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel and Finn had walked down back stage to see everyone practicing. They were going to be the first ones to perform and they all had to make sure it was perfect.

"Okay guys come gather around." Mr. Shue said forming a circle.

"Look guys, I know that you can win this. You _will_ win this." Mr. Shue was giving them their last pep talk as a group before graduation.

The lights started flickering.

"Okay guys it's show time! Come on lets go!"

They had performed their first song and now it was time for Rachel's solo.

"Finn I don't know if I can do this." Rachel said shaking as Finn held her hand.

"Listen to me. You can do this. I know you can. You have never had a problem with it before you can do it now. We aren't singing a duet together so there is no possible way we can loose." Finn sighed as Rachel gave him a hug. He felt good knowing he had made her feel a little bit better.

Rachel walked onto the stage and the music started playing.

She had finished her solo and everyone had finished their last song together.

Walking to sit down with everyone else to watch the rest of the schools perform she had felt a little dizzy. There were a lot of people and it was very crowded and very hot. It was almost summer and they didn't have the air conditioning on. Rachel was trying to follow Finn to the best of her ability until she couldn't see straight.

"Finn!" She cried holding onto one of the arm rests on the seats for balance.

Finn ran over to her quick enough to catch her in time before she fell.

Mr. Shue had seen what was going on from a distance and ran over to the couple.

"Whats going on?!"

"Rachel fainted, I caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"Okay Finn, come on carry her out into the lobby." Mr. Shue instructed.

Finn did as he was told. He didn't know if Rachel and their daughter were going to be okay.

"I just called an ambulance Finn, they are on their way."

"Thanks Mr. Shue."

The paramedics burst through the doors of the hotel and ran over to where Finn was sitting with Rachel on his lap.

"Alright son, I need to know what happened." One of the paramedics said.

"Well we were walking to find a seat to watch the rest of the schools perform, I was walking ahead of her until she called my name and stopped trying to balance herself, that was when I ran over to her and caught her in time so she didn't hit the ground." Finn said with worry.

"Okay you can ride in the ambulance with her." He told him.

"We need to go or she may stop breathing." One of the other paramedics said.

Finn ran into the ambulance and they were off to the hospital.

**BREAK**

It had been 2 hours since they left the hotel. Rachel still hadn't woken up and Finn was getting really scared. He hadn't left her side. He was sitting at her bedside holding her hand and talking to her. They had ran tests on Isabella and she was doing fine. If Finn hadn't caught Rachel, they may have not gotten so lucky.

Finn felt Rachel squeeze his hand and she opened her eyes.

"Finn." She said trying to look at her surroundings.

"Rach!" He said as he kissed her hand over and over.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked trying o keep her eyes open.

"Babe you are in the hospital, you fainted at Nationals." Finn informed her.

"Is Bella okay?" She asked starting to worry.

"Shhh, she is fine. If I hadn't caught you from falling she could be worse." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Finn." She smiled.

"Anything for my girls." He replied kissing her again.

"Did they announce the winner yet?" She asked trying to sit up in the bed.

"You lay back down, and I don't know, Mr. Shue is supposed to call."

"Finn we cant miss this! We have to go get a doctor!" Rachel cried.

"Rach calm down I'm sure other schools are still performing anyway." Finn got up and went to go get Rachel's doctor.

5 minuets later Finn had found Rachel's doctor and he walked into her room.

"Okay Rachel lets check the baby and depending how she is will depend when you leave." The doctor informed her as he started to run tests on Rachel. He got the ultrasound machine set up and put the cold gel on her stomach.

He moved the camera trying to find a heart beat.

Then there was the sound that made Rachel smile from ear to ear.

"There she is." He said to the couple pointing to the screen.

"She is doing great, Rachel you are free to go. I will get you some vitamins and you guys are free to leave."

"Thank you so much." Finn thanked the doctor and got Rachel's things and they were heading back to the hotel.

**BREAK**

Finn and Rachel walked into the ballroom again holding hands. Finn knew this time to keep an extra close eye on Rachel, as did everyone else.

"You guys are just in time, they are about to announce the winner." Kurt said as he dragged the couple to where the rest of the Glee club was sitting.

"Second place… Vocal Adrenaline! And in first place the New Directions!" The announcer said and the New Directions ran onto the stage.

They were all hugging each other and screaming about their excitement. Finn just gave Rachel the biggest kiss.

"This win was for you Bella." Finn said as he kissed Rachel's baby bump.


End file.
